


Our Love Was...

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Chloe, Character Death, Chloe knows Rachel is dead, Chloe needs love, Crying, F/F, Fingering, First time sorry, Fluff, Grinding, Lots of depressed chloe, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Poor Chloe, Rachel being dominant, Rachel deserved better, Reminiscing, Sad, Slow pleasure, Smut, Somewhat AU I guess, Teasing, amberprice, and insecure, but also not a bad one, idk how to tag, just adorableness, just sadness, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe enjoys remembering everything that had happened between her and Rachel, it's the sting from that fact that she no longer had Rachel that she didn't enjoy.





	Our Love Was...

   Chloe stared into the mirror, an ache in her heart, as her hand swept across the glass, clearing the fog. The person staring back wasn't anything like she had seen before. It was like she wasn't even looking at herself, but someone who was lost. Someone who was broken. Someone who needed their angel. Chloe slowly dropped her head down, feeling a slight prick at her heart.  _Rachel Amber._ The name almost brought tears to her eyes. The same girl that had saved her from the alluring darkness that once swamped her vision, caused her to be plunged right back into darkness, unable to catch a single breath or see the light anywhere. Everything had changed when she had met the quirky and broken girl. Rachel had been the one person who understood her. The one person who stood by her side, until... Chloe let out an angry sigh, clearing her head. She had so many questions for Rachel, and yet they would always remain unanswered, digging a hole deeper into Chloe's heart. Chloe slowly turned on the water, splashing her face, as she slowly let herself get lost in the love she once had. Everything had been beyond perfect. Chloe and Rachel's love story was beyond perfect. Their love story was  _Epic._

_Rachel stared out the window of Chloe's truck, noticing every small glance the blue haired beauty had given her. Rachel knew Chloe should keep her eyes on the road, but she was flattered at the fact that Chloe never seemed to loose that look on her face. The way Chloe's eyes seemed to sparkle, as if she was ACTUALLY happy to see Rachel. The way her eyes crinkled because of the smile that was painted across Chloe's lips. The way Chloe would blush, when Rachel would notice her staring. They had never discussed what they were, which was the beauty of the relationship. They didn't have to discuss anything to KNOW they were in love. To KNOW they were together. Rachel slowly reached out, grabbing Chloe's hand in her own. The way Chloe's hand fit into Rachel's made everything about them feel even more perfect. Like they were meant to have each other._

_Chloe looked over for a few seconds, smiling at Rachel, as her hand tightened around Rachel's somewhat smaller one, turning her gaze back to the road. They didn't have to say anything to know that this moment was peaceful. It was perfect. That's what Rachel enjoyed most about the rides she took with Chloe in Chloe's truck. The unspoken connection that went on between the two. The peacefulness. It was everything Rachel could've wanted. It made Rachel more excited for when they could finally leave. She was so close to collecting enough money. So close to everything being perfect. Rachel slowly shuffled from her seat, moving closer to Chloe. She couldn't stand the distance anymore. Chloe smiled softly, eyes still on the road, because she knew what Rachel was doing. Rachel always did this at some point and time when they road together._

_Rachel placed her head on Chloe's shoulder, wrapping her arm around Chloe's, as she held Chloe close. This was another thing Rachel loved. She wasn't afraid to show the real her to Chloe. At first she was. At first Rachel held back so much. She was so scared to trust anyone, but Chloe had supported Rachel. She had shown Rachel she would be there for her til the end. Rachel KNEW Chloe was her safe place. Chloe was like water, able to cool down Rachel's flame of trust issues and pain. Rachel felt her grip tighten around Chloe's arm, as she softly kissed it. Chloe's skin burned underneath Rachel's lips, and Rachel knew she was blushing. This made Rachel smile, as she stared up at Chloe innocently. Chloe smiled back, pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's own forehead. It was now Rachel's turn to feel fire. She loved that Chloe was the only person that could make her feel in such a way._

Their love was  _intense_

_Rachel held the sharpie, circling an area on the map, smiling over at Chloe. That damn smile. Rachel Amber had power over Chloe. Power that filled Chloe with excitement. She knew it was dangerous for someone to have this much power over her, but Chloe didn't care. She had never once saw Rachel as a threat. Chloe found her eyes moving from the map to Rachel's figure. The way that the pair of white sleep shorts clung to her waist, making her appear perfect. Rachel Amber WAS perfect. Chloe felt herself smile at Rachel wearing her white misfit skull tank top. That was Chloe's favorite shirt, and yet Chloe was unable to tell Rachel that she couldn't wear it. Now, Chloe was exceptionally happy with the fact that she had given it to her._

_Rachel must've know Chloe was staring at her, because Rachel's own eyes turned to look at Chloe, and she looked satisfied by the fact that Chloe had been checking her out. Rachel stretched her arms, pretending to yawn, as the tank top slowly raised, showing Rachel's belly. Chloe felt a blush creep on her cheeks, as she stared at Rachel's belly. Chloe smiled, shaking her head softly. Rachel walked over, grabbing Chloe's hands, as she stared up at Chloe, her eyes holding a burning passion. They burned a hold into Chloe, making her smile from the intensity. Rachel's lips curved into a thin smile, as she softly kissed Chloe's neck. "Chloe, is there something you want?" she asked, her lips ghosting Chloe's neck._

_Chloe felt her cheeks flush, as she slowly looked away, slightly bashful. Had they reached that point? Chloe has had fantasies before, but making them reality. Chloe stared down at Rachel, chewing her bottom lip, as Rachel tilted her head, smirking. Rachel KNEW exactly what she was doing. Chloe knew Rachel's parents weren't home and wouldn't be home for a few days. They still seemed clueless about the thing going on between Chloe and Rachel. "I remember you telling me your V-Card had been punched, so you must be a professional by now", Rachel smirked, still holding Chloe's hands. Chloe felt her cheeks flush, as she shook her head. "Hey! That doesn't mean anything in fact-", Chloe couldn't even get the words out, as Rachel leaned up, kissing Chloe with more passion than their first kiss._

_Chloe often wondered how Rachel had managed to top the first time. Every kiss they shared got better, but this one was by far, everything. It was nothing compared to all those stories that explained fireworks and sparks of electricity between the two. No. This kiss was as if Chloe had been struck with lightning, and the fire and electricity was flowing between the two. With no way to escape, it was bouncing back and forth between the two. Rachel was an exceptional kisser, and perhaps the best kisser Chloe had ever known. Rachel had managed to pull the two to her bed, keeping the kiss, and Chloe found herself blushing, as she stared down at the smaller girl. This was NOTHING like what Chloe had fantasized. This was BETTER._

_Rachel grabbed Chloe, flipping the two, as she was crouched in front of Chloe, a smile on her face. Slowly, she moved down, her lips barely above Chloe's neck, as she hovered. Was she smelling Chloe? Chloe was thankful she had taken a shower before heading over. Rachel's lips then softly touched Chloe's neck, as she smiled. Chloe felt everywhere Rachel's lips touch explode with fire, as her neck heated up rather quickly. Rachel stared down at Chloe, worry in her eyes. "Chloe, how will I know you'll still love me the same in the morning after tonight?" she asked softly. Chloe slowly reached her hand up, pressing it softly against Rachel's cheek. "Rachel, I love you for you. I will love you til the end of time. I would love you til the end of the world, then past it. I don't care if you sleep with me or don't. I just want YOU to be comfortable", Chloe whispered back._

_Rachel leaned into Chloe's hand, a smile spreading across her face, as tears slowly streamed down her eyes. "Chloe Elizabeth Price, I love you to. So much", she whispered back, slowly leaning down, as she pressed her forehead into Chloe's, their noses brushing against each other. Chloe found herself no longer feeling shy or embarrassed. There was just love. Rachel then kissed Chloe, her hands moving to underneath the flannel Rachel had lent Chloe. Chloe's hands brushed through Rachel's hair, as the locks ran through her fingers. Chloe loved the feeling of Rachel's lips dancing along hers, and her hands gripping her hips. Rachel's hands eventually trailed down to Chloe's ass, as she gave it a soft squeeze._

_Chloe found herself turned on by the action, as she opened her mouth, knowing what Rachel wanted. Rachel seemed glad to get what she had asked for, as her tongue slipped into Chloe's mouth, as her hands went to peel the flannel off Chloe. Chloe slowly leaned up, so the flannel could fall off her shoulders and onto the ground. Rachel ripped off Chloe's beanie, as it landed beside the flannel. Chloe's hands moved from Rachel's soft her, to the small of her back, not wanting to invade Rachel's space. Rachel kept her lips on Chloe's, as she grabbed Chloe's hands, moving them to her ass, as if encouraging Chloe that it was okay. Chloe felt herself smile, as she gave Rachel an unexpected tight squeeze, causing Rachel to moan in Chloe's mouth._

_Chloe swallowed the noise, smiling with satisfaction. Not many could say they had made THE Rachel Amber moan. Rachel's hands found their way under the shirt, as Rachel slowly broke apart the kiss, giving Chloe another unsure look. "Chloe, if I'm moving to fast-", Chloe cut Rachel off, shaking her head. "Rachel, I WANT you, but if you don't want to, I can wait", Chloe said, giving Rachel a sincere smile. Rachel smiled, letting out a soft and shaky breath. "That's relieving. I WANT you to Chloe", she replied, attacking Chloe's lips once again, as her hands drifted underneath Chloe's shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. Chloe smiled, helping Rachel toss the shirt aside, as Rachel slowly moved from Chloe's lips to her jaw line, slowly kissing down. It was now Chloe's turn to moan, as Rachel kissed a spot on her neck, making Chloe melt._

_She felt Rachel's lips smirk against Chloe's skin, as she slowly unhooked Chloe's bra, tossing it aside. "Now that that's out of the way", she smirked, kissing softly around Chloe's breast. Chloe slowly leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she let the pleasure take her over. Chloe's eyes then shot to Rachel, and Chloe found a smirk toying at her lips. "So you get to stay clothed", she teased, as Rachel stopped kissing, slowly looking up. Rachel then ripped her own shirt off, unhooking her bra, and tossing it aside. "There now you can get pleased by looking at me, and by me doing things to you", she smirked back, moving back to kissing Chloe's breast. Chloe felt a devious smirk play on her mouth, as her hands moved slowly from Rachel's ass, to Rachel's left boob, cupping it, toying with it._

_Rachel stopped kissing Chloe's hard nipple, looking up, a smirk and look of pleasure taking over her face. To say Rachel was turned on was an underestimate. "Alright hot stuff", Rachel smirked, biting Chloe's neck softly, as Chloe let out another moan, smiling, her hips bucking into Rachel. Rachel seemed satisfied with the reaction, her hands moving to Chloe's shorts, pulling at the hem, but not yet tugging them off. This made Chloe let out a soft whine, satisfying Rachel. "Rachel", Chloe said, her voice drenched in desperation. Rachel smirked, pulling softly at the shorts. Rachel was being agonizingly slow, so Chloe grabbed Rachel's arms, making her pull the shorts off completely. She heard a soft giggle escape Rachel, as Rachel softly kissed Chloe's ear._

_"How long have you wanted this, you're already wetter than me", she teased. Chloe felt herself heat up, but pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's cheek. "it's okay Chloe", she whispered. Chloe nodded, as Rachel pulled herself closer to Chloe, pressing her lips to Chloe's, the two sharing another passionate kiss. This however, didn't take Chloe's mind off her aching core, begging to be touched. As if Rachel could read her mind, Rachel's hand began palming at Chloe's underwear softly, obviously attempting to arouse Chloe. Chloe screamed out Rachel's name, as if it were a hymn. Rachel was the perfect drug. Chloe didn't need weed or anything else. She had Rachel. Rachel smirked, not even upset Chloe had broken their kiss. "My name sounds damn good leaving your lips", Rachel smirked, using her other hand to run her thumb over Chloe's bottom lip._

_Chloe stared up at her, her hands grabbing at the hem of Rachel's shorts, pulling Rachel closer to her. "I wonder how my name would sound leaving yours", she whispered seductively. Rachel smirked down at Chloe, enjoying this side of her. Chloe seemed more comfortable. "Maybe next time you should be on top", Rachel smirked. Chloe smiled, staring at her. "Next time, I like where this is going", she replied, pulled Rachel completely on top of her, attacking Rachel's swollen lips. Chloe felt her whole body go numb with Pleasure, as Rachel's hands slipped off Chloe's underwear, her fingers slowly toying with Chloe's entrance. Chloe reached, ripping off Rachel's shorts, as Rachel moved her body, making it easier for the shorts to slip off._

_Rachel was now slowly moving her finger inside of Chloe. Chloe felt pleasure take her over, as she found her hand stuck on Rachel's thigh, unable to process what she was doing. Rachel smirked, moving faster, as Chloe let out another moan against Rachel's lips. Chloe fought through the pleasure, wanting Rachel to have a good time to. Chloe ripped off Rachel's underwear, smiling, satisfied she had been able to. Rachel seemed pleased with Chloe, slowly removing he finger, grinding into Chloe instead. This seemed to make both Chloe and Rachel enjoy the moment, their bodies molding together. This was everything Chloe had wished for and more. Rachel bit Chloe's bottom lip softly, completely attacking Chloe._

_Chloe moaned, moving her body a bit more hastily, Rachel matching Chloe's pace, as she picked up speed. This was NOTHING like Chloe's first time. She was actually enjoying it. Chloe actually felt comfortable. Rachel slowly pulled away, gasping for breath, as she buried her face on Chloe's chest, wrapping a blanket around them. "Chloe, thank you", she whispered, sounding exhausted. Chloe smiled, brushing Rachel's hair behind her ear, as she kissed Rachel's forehead softly. "What do you think about a shower?" Chloe whispered, Rachel shook her head softly, hugging Chloe's waist. "Only if you agree to take one with me", she replied, smirking, as she placed a soft kiss on Chloe's chest. Chloe smiled, nodding. "How can I turn down such an offer?", she smirked. Both girl's eyes widened, when they heard the sound of the door opening, and a voice call out Rachel's name. Rachel ushered Chloe to the bathroom, shoving Chloe in the closet, handing Chloe her clothes. "I'm SHOWERING!", Rachel shouted back, smirking at Chloe.  
_

Their love was  _magical_

_Chloe looked at her hand, smiling satisfied with the bracelet Rachel had made her. "Now everyone will know you're mine", Rachel smiled, her hand delicately dancing around the bracelet on Chloe's wrist, the metal R dangling below her wrist. Chloe smiled, rubbing Rachel's hand. "Good, nobody else would be able to handle you anyway, aside from me of course", Chloe smirked. Rachel let out a soft laugh, leaning into Chloe's arm. "You say that like, nobody else could handle you", Rachel teased. Chloe smiled, letting out a soft sigh. "I wouldn't want anyone else to handle me", she replied softly. Rachel kissed Chloe's shoulder softly, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm so thankful for this junkyard", Rachel whispered, smiling at Chloe.  
_

_Chloe let out a soft sigh, shaking her head."It's certainly better than home shit home", she replied. Rachel stared at Chloe, wrapping arms around Chloe's shoulders, as she buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "I'm sorry Chloe. I take it David still hasn't given up", Rachel guessed. Chloe shook her head, sighing. "Nope, the fucker keeps thinking her can control me. And now, he doesn't enjoy the fact that I'm friends with "Someone like you", Chloe replied, using air quotes. Rachel frowned softly, rolling her eyes. "He's just pissed at the fact that he can't control something for once. Which would be hella annoying, but my dad luckily has decided to leave me alone, which is in his best interest", Rachel replied, a dark look crossing her face._

_Chloe softly kissed one of Rachel's hands, sighing. "I'm so sorry Rachel", she whispered softly. Rachel nodded, shaking her head. "No, you needed to tell me. If you hadn't I wouldn't know the piece of shit my dad was, and I'd still be living a lie, being that fake girl everyone loved. I don't want to be seen that way", she replied. I smiled, tracing the scar on her upper arm. It reminded me of the fear I had felt that day Damon had stabbed her. Rachel noticed Chloe's thumb tracing the scar. "Chloe", she whispered softly, breaking Chloe out of thought, making Chloe smile. "Thanks for not leaving me", Chloe whispered, hugging Rachel tightly. Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "I told you, you're not getting rid of me that easily", she whispered, smiling softly. Chloe let out a soft sigh, taking in her surroundings._

_"Sometimes it's hard to believe all this is real. That I am actually here with you. Sometimes I wonder how you and I got tangled up together. It seems... impossible", Chloe whispered. Rachel shook her head, smiling. "Nothing's impossible Chloe Price. I mean, I got you to act", she smirked. Chloe laughed softly, shaking her head. "Only for you. After that night, I knew everything was going to change. I knew that you and me would escape together. The second you finish your time in Blackhell, we'll be heading to LA", Chloe breathed, seeming to smile at the thought. Rachel nodded, tightening her grip on Chloe. "Soon enough. LA here we come", she whispered back._

Their love _ended_. Chloe sighed, feeling a few tears slip from her eyes, as she returned to reality. There was no going to LA. There was no hanging out at the junkyard anymore. There was no more comforting truck rides. There was no more Rachel Amber.  _Fuck._ Chloe slowly felt her legs buckle underneath her, as she slid to the floor, hugging the towel closer to her body. She could still feel the heat of Rachel Amber's kiss. Still feel the ghost of her fingertips, dancing across her flesh. The intensity of Rachel's gaze. Chloe could feel all of it and more than she wished. Chloe wished she could go back in time and leave Arcadia Bay sooner. Now, it would never be the same. Chloe didn't want to leave without Rachel. She leaned her head against the wall, letting her streams stream. She hated the empty feeling in her heart.  _I never got to say goodbye._


End file.
